Across Dimensions: Book 1
by dolphinsquealll
Summary: A girl finds a book in the library that marks the ability to travel through different dimensions. But what does the book have in store for her and her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hey! I've actually written this story in between February and March, but I haven't actually gotten around to posting it on here yet. I'm going to wait to see if you guys like it, though, before I post chapters 2 and 3. Chapter 4 hasn't been written yet, and it might be a while until I write it. I just hope you guys have the patience for my procrastination. Also, this book is being posted in W.I.T.C.H. because Book 1 is about the W.I.T.C.H. dimension.

**Summary:** A girl finds a book in the library that marks the ability to travel through different dimensions. But what does the book have in store for her and her friends?

**Rating:** T for crude humour, violence, language, and suggestive humour.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the books/mangas/animes/cartoons/etc that will be featured in this fic.

**Across Dimensions: Book 1**

_By: IxAmxYasha

* * *

_

"Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong."

-- B Witched, To You I Belong

* * *

Chapter One

Bobbi put her hair into two pigtails in front of the mirror that sat in the corner of her room. She had almost-waist-length honey-colored hair, and her blue eyes stood out from behind her blue glasses. She swung a pigtail over her shoulder, wishing she could put her hair in braids. Why can't it be like in cartoons where their hair is perfect? she wondered, sighing. Whenever she had her hair in braids, you could clearly see her thin and soft brown hair, and the natural blonde highlights that stuck out and made it unique. She checked her pigtails and smiled slightly. She was wearing a usual large T-shirt, this was her favorite: a black Inuyasha T-shirt with pictures of her favorite hanyou as full demon on it. She had on her only pair of close-fitting jeans on, but at least they were sort of baggy. She set her eyes on her dog, Ai, who was sleeping peacefully next to the bed. Sometimes she wished she was like a dog. No cares in the world.

Bobbi and her mom were going shopping. They were going to the mall, also the home of Hot Topic! Bobbi really wanted to get the Naruto headband, since she finally had enough money. She really wished that W.I.T.C.H. stuff, besides the books, were sold in stores. She had to buy them on stupid eBay instead! It annoyed her. She shot a look at her home-made W.I.T.C.H. collage that was covered with magnets to keep it onto the door. She picked up her book, Zahrah the Windseeker, and slid her mini blue-and-silver cell phone into her pocket. No one ever called her, she just liked knowing that she had a cell phone.

"Hm, it sucks that only my school is out." Bobbi gazed longingly at her silver laptop that sat on her huge old-fashioned wood desk. One of her cats, Whiskers, made a purring sound as he jumped from the window seat onto the flowered saucer chair. She looked around her room. Next to her bed was her shelf full of mangas, mostly Tokyo Mew Mew, Inuyasha, Case Closed, and Gundam SEED. She also had Pendragon, and on her other shelf were her W.I.T.C.H. books. She had so many that she had to keep them on a shelf all to themselves. Her journal sat in its holder, and her bulletin board was covered with comic strips from the newspapers.

It had finally happened. She had finally had a dream where Inuyasha was in it. Actually, it was caused by Zahrah the Windseeker, but either way. What sucked was that she couldn't even remember it. And the last time she had a W.I.T.C.H. dream was over 6 months ago. Her dreams were always seriously weird, like one time she lived in a trailer because someone stole her house. That one creeped her out. And the clown one. Must you get her started? The clown one scarred her for life. She hates clowns.

Bobbi sighed as she waited for her mom to be ready to go. All her friends were probably having a sleepover right now. Natasha, Sibby, Lizzie, Carmen, Zody, and Bridget. She was sick yesterday, and it always seemed this way. Whenever she was sick, they had a sleepover. Like they were glad that Bobbi wasn't there, so they wouldn't have to ask her to go. It was like they found Bobbi, stereo-typically annoying. At least, Zody probably did. Natasha never would, and Sibby had been her best friend since birth. Okay, so maybe they were her friends. It sometimes didn't feel like it though.

"Gosh, are you ready yet?" Her Mom called from the other room.

"Sure." Bobbi laughed, rolling her eyes and getting up.

**XXX**

"It's so huge." Bobbi blinked, tying the headband around her head like Sakura does.

Her and her Mom walked into the library. "I'm going to go see if anyone I know is working today." Her Mom said, walking down to the reference department where she usually worked. Bobbi put her foot on the first step on the stairs and started climbing. The Young Adult section was on the second floor, and she wanted to see what they had. She walked around, and found the Goosebumps and Fear Street. She went down to the other side where the long balcony was, and found the Graphic Novels on a shelf. She went through them, but found nothing appealing, except for Cyborg009. She found a dark book with no binding, and she ran her fingers along the gold tracing on the bind. The letters read 'DIMENSIONS' in cursive. Suddenly she felt her heart pounding louder, and she slowly took out the book.

AUTHOR: UNKNOWN.

She shivered, and carried the book under her arm as she walked to a nearby computer that held the card catalog. She went to the search place. 'TITLE:" "That's easy." Bobbi muttered, typing in 'dimensions' and going to the next one. 'AUTHOR:' She typed in 'Unknown' and went to the next one. 'GENRE:' "Um. . ." She looked through the book, but couldn't find the copyright page. She had found it in Graphic Novels, so decided to type 'fantasy/graphic novel', and clicked enter. They asked for Illustrator, but there were no pictures.

NO MATCHES FOUND.

Bobbi typed in just the title with the unknown author, but even that got no results. She went to the first page. There was no library sticker or folder to hold the renting card.

"You find anything?"

Bobbi jumped onto her toes and muffled a scream. Then she let out a small sigh. It was just her mom. She debated whether to get the book. But she didn't even read it yet! "Um... yes." Bobbi said, holding up the book.

"Good." Her Mom smiled.

**XXX**

"This book has only been checked out once before." the clerk smiled, typing something in the computer and handing the book back. "You can have it for 8 weeks."

"Really?" Bobbi asked.

"Sure, there's no wait for it." The clerk smiled, and Bobbi smiled back.

"Thanks."

**XXX**

"Hope you like the book." Her Mom said, as Bobbi climbed in the back-seat of the car and put her seatbelt on. "I actually never remember seeing that book where you got it. And the clerk said only one person checked it out. I'm surprised the clerk knew about it." Bobbi turned the book over, and realized under the dust, there was writing on the back. A summary. She put her thumb across it to get the dust off, and started reading.

_If you've found this book, then let me be the first to thank you. Not many people are able to find this book. Only when a chosen one is holding it that other people can see it. This book is about just what the title suggests. Dimensions. It helps you travel dimensions. It gives you the rules of dimensions. Please open to the first page to start your journey._

Bobbi was so transfixed, she hadn't even bothered to open the cover of the book to the first reading page until her mom parked the car in the drive way. "Home sweet home," she said, getting out and walking up the driveway.

Bobbi ran to her room and shut the door behind her. She looked at the back of the book again, but the summary was gone. Just a black back. She sat on her bed and opened the book.

_Welcome to the informational Dimensions book. It will be able to guide you through the steps needed to travel. You can go anywhere the powers of your mind will take you. Impossible? No. You have the power to do whatever you like on the world, and it will be completely real. And yes, you can have your own world. A dimension that is a favorite book, perhaps? Whatever your heart desires. There are endless dimensions, all just about as real as the Earth we know is. Turn to Chapter 2 to find out the rules of the dimensions._

Bobbi didn't bother to turn the page. Instead, she shut the book and reached towards the phone. She picked it up and slowly started dialing Sibby's number.

"Sibby?" Bobbi said, when she heard a click to signify someone picking up.

"Hey Bobbi." Sibby yawned. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about having a sleepover at my place Friday . . ."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I actually really enjoyed writing the inserts from the books. It's a lot of fun for me. Chapter 2 will be posted once I get 5 reviews. I hope I get them soon. : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Well, I told you that I'd post the next chapter after I've gotten five reviews. After chapter 3, though, it might be a while until the next chapter is posted. Oh, and to answer HeartFout, no, Card Captor Sakura will not be a dimension they go. I have never read the manga or seen the anime of that, sadly. I've tried reading the first volume, but I found myself bored. And to AndrewK9000, the other dimensions they go to will be revealed later. ; ) I don't feel like giving it away now, LoL. And to all my other reviewers, thank you! Here's chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H., although I own everything else in this fic.

* * *

"(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not watch you drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed a shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then its all gone)"

-- Linkin Park, Hit the Floor

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"A book about dimensions?" Sibby asked.

"Yup." Bobbi answered with a nod. It had been two weeks since she got the book. Her friends kept having stuff to do on the weekends, but finally this weekend they were able to have it.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sibby gawked.

Bobbi had just gotten her braces Saturday. They were baby blue and only on the top row of teeth. "Single file is the style!" Zody exclaimed, coming in between them. "Walking double, you're in trouble!"

"You don't say that when Sibby and Lizzie walk together." Bobbi pointed out.

"What?" Zody exclaimed, her voice cracking. "You're so lame!" She did this whenever she had no comeback. What was weird, though, was that Bobbi and Zody were actually good friends, although they were constantly bickering.

"Ugh, stop fighting!" Lizzie sighed from where she was in back of Zody.

They walked into the Band room and suddenly Bobbi held her head. "Yeah, Bobbi, pretend to be faint. Sure, we'll believe that." Zody rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Bobbi closed her eyes and fell back. Lizzie caught her, but she was short and skinny, and Bobbi was probably around 4 inches taller than her. "A little help!" she cried.

Bridget, who was the tallest, set Bobbi upright, and she managed to open her eyes. "I'm so dizzy."

"We can see that." Bridget said, making one of her trade-mark come-backs.

Bridget and Zody led her to her chair and she sat down. Suddenly all feelings of dizziness washed away and she felt normal. Lizzie sat next to her, opening her clarinet case. Bobbi opened her oboe case. Sibby, behind her, was playing her loud trumpet.

"You okay now?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, sure, must have just been because I'm sick." Bobbi answered. What was going on? she wondered to herself.

- - -

"Wow." Emi said over voice-chat that Thursday night.

"Exactly." Bobbi answered with a sigh. "And my teeth hurt!"

"Maybe there is a ghost . . . and I wish I could read that Dimensions book!" Emi exclaimed. She was probably the only one who truly believed about the book. Too bad her and Bobbi didn't know eachother in real life.

The ghost thing was about how Bobbi's dog, Ai, had been acting lately. Her tail had been betweening her legs and she had been whining for no reason. It was really starting to freak Bobbi out. "Yeah, but it's still really weird." Bobbi answered.

"Oh well, you only have to wait one more day! The sleepover's tomorrow!"

"Yeah." Bobbi said with a sigh.

"Well, Foxx is sleeping over at my house tomorrow, so we'll be on in case you want to tell us what's in that book." Emi hinted. "You better tell me at one point though!"

"I will, I will!" Bobbi exclaimed. "I'll tell you once I find out."

"Okay. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Sayonara."

END VOICE CHAT.

Bobbi exited out of the screen and shut her silver laptop. She swung around in her chair and looked at her messy desk. "Resist all temptation." she said, holding her hand to her face and closing her eyes, signaling that she wouldn't get on her laptop. She then started cleaning her desk.

"Bi, can you put the Valentine's Day stickers up?" Her Mom called from the other room.

Bobbi sighed. "Sure!" she called. She was going to do them. But not right then.

Over the next hour, you would have seen her doing a lot of things, including doodling on the desk-top calendar, and kicking her soccer ball on her knees to see if she could get over 9 knee-kicks. But not cleaning. She had too short of an attention span for that.

Finally, she felt there was nothing left to do. Bobbi picked up her sketchbook and looked through random pages of failed manga and lots of Tokyo Mew Mew pictures. She sighed. She was only really good at drawing the nose and eyes.

"I want tomorrow to come. Quick!" she exclaimed, falling onto her bed.

- - -

"We're here!" Sibby called from the utility room as Bobbi ran out to greet them. Sibby usually gave Zody a ride, and this was no exception. Lizzie had also come for the ride.

"Was Bridget able to come?" Bobbi asked.

"Yup. Her Dad finally caved in." Sibby nodded, as Bobbi led them to her room.

Natasha and Bridget eventually came, also, and Carmen also came.

"We need our music." Sibby said, putting up a hip-hop/rap tune on Bobbi's stereo.

"Yeah, Sibs, real appropriate music." Bobbi rolled her eyes, but Sibby just threw the pillow shaped like a over-sized Dubble Bubble that she gave Bobbi a year ago for her birthday at her. Bobbi went ahead and turned it off.

"C'mon, food first!" Lizzie groaned. Even though she was short and skinny, she was a vacuum when it came to food.

"Fine." Bobbi sighed.

- - -

The seven girls sat in her room, with the door closed and the lights off except for a flashlight and candle. Bobbi openened the book and began to read.

_"STEP 1. Sit in a circle if there are at least 3 people, sit across from eachother if there are 2 people, and just sit if you are alone. Hold hands to form the circle, or hold hands across from eachother if there are two, and clasp both of your hands together if you are alone._

_STEP 2. Light a candle in the middle of the circle, or in between the two of you, or in front of you. Make sure there is no other lights around._

_STEP 3. Chant the following chant: Om mane padme um, chun nin mon wan, in unison at least 3 times."_

Bobbi was about to continue, but Bridget, Zody, and Carmen laughed. Sibby, Natasha, Lizzie, and herself seemed to be the only ones actually paying attention. She rolled her eyes and continued.

_"STEP 4. Chant the name of the dimension you want to go to as much as it takes before you start feeling dizzy._

_STEP 5. Say the name once more, but louder._

_STEP 6. Blow out the candle._

_STEP 7. Keep your eyes closed, don't say anything._

_STEP 8. Imagine what you want to get when you go to this dimension. How you want to look. Everything._

_STEP 9. Clear your mind of everything except achieving your goal of going to this dimensions._

_STEP 10: Hold your breath, and take-off. Prepare for landing in the other dimension."_

"Seems easy enough. The only props we need is a candle." Bobbi pointed out.

"Yeah, way better than my spell book where you need leaves, tea, and all that other junk." Sibby snickered.

"Wait, hold on. There's warnings." Bobbi said, looking at the bottom of the page where it said, Turn to the next chapter for a list of Warnings you NEED to know about.

"Probably just stuff like bring what you need," Sibby answered, taking the book and looking at the index. "Hm, let's go to Chapter 5. It says how this works."

"Alright." Bobbi said, and turned the page as she started reading again.

_"Think this is impossible? That magic isn't real? Well, then you are not the chosen one and I have no idea how you came upon this book. Or maybe your reading this to one of your friends who don't believe? Well, let's start with the basics. When you're holding hands, you have a connection with eachother, which strengthens your bond. A candle symbolizes the only light in the room. The portal between this world and the next. The chant is an old dead language that all worlds used. It was started by someone who would travel all the time between worlds. The one writing this book. When you chant this, you are automatically connected to the other worlds. Ever have that tingly feeling when you put on shoes? It's because during this time your connected to other worlds because they also have the same type of shoe. But you don't know. And therefore nothing happens. This is where the next part comes in. Chant the dimension. That way it is known where you want to go. And the last time you say it symbolizes that this IS the place you want to go, your calling to the other worlds that you are coming here. When you blow out the candle, you are taking out the block of the portal that was symbolized by the light the candle gave off. Can you see anything? No. This is because the portal must stay invisible to your eyes. It is also why you must keep your eyes closed. If you open them, the portal automatically disappears. Same goes for light. Imagining what you want when you go to this dimension is simple, unless you want to be invisible or have no home. You NEED to imagine in order to get what you want there. If you don't imagine having a home, you won't have one. Imagine having siblings, parents, a room. Unless you want to be homeless, then imagine being homeless! After this, you must clear your mind. If you think of ANYTHING, like how you might want to go outside and walk the dog or something similar, it could stop the portal from opening, or you would spend the whole time in that dimension walking your dog. Either way, it would ruin it. All you can think about is going to this dimension, and everything you want about it. Lastly, holding your breath symbolizes that you are ready. That you won't move. You're ready to be carried to another dimension. Still don't beliebe? Then traveling through dimensions is not for you."_

Bobbi finished, and looked at everyone. "Anything else we should know?" Lizzie asked.

"The only chapters left are Before Trip, Warnings, Personal Experiences, How to Live In This New Dimension, How to Get Back, Tips, and FAQ." Bobbi said, looking at the index. "Oh, and Information on the Author, and What to Know. Last chapter is Have You Enjoyed Your Stay?. I wonder why it's called that."

"Maybe it's like fill-in-the-blanks." Lizzie pointed out.

"Yeah. What should we read before we start this?" Bobbi asked.

"Hm, we should read Before Trip. It says here that the chapter What to Know can be read when you come back." Sibby said, looking at the book again.

"Okay." Bobbi looked at the book and took another breath.

_"You need to know this before you leave, or else this chapter wouldn't be called The Before Trip. Take everything you need, if it's from a lucky charm, to a stuffed animal. You can take anything as long as you know it can also be found in another dimension, and it can't be replaced. For example, if you have a computer, and you're not very close to it, just imagine having an even better computer in the new dimension. But if it's a stuffed animal that you've had since birth, go ahead and bring it with. No harm done. Unless the people on the dimension kill people with stuffed animals. Then you might want to re-think what you bring with. But I have never been to a dimension where they did that. So you're pretty safe. You can even take along people who aren't with the group with you at the moment. Just think of them, and they can come with for the ride. But read 'Warnings' to find out the cautions that are provided with doing this. Also, remember that it depends on what happens. You can come back to this world at the same time you left, or the time that your in the new dimension can be how long you were gone, or the time can pass, just slower. It all depends on how much karma is on your side. The more good things you've done, the more luck you'll have on this trip. Remember that. Karma Luck. Also, for a tip, make sure to read the following Chapters before you start your adventures: Beginning, Before Trip, Steps, and Warnings. Read these during your trip (yes the book comes with): How to Live in This New Dimension (read this one right when you get there), How to Get Back (before you leave), Tips, and FAQ. You can read Personal Experiences for pure enjoyment when you get back, and same goes for Information on the Author. You can also read Have You Enjoyed Your Stay? once you get back. Have fun."_

"I really think we should read the warnings," Bobbi groaned. "It's really short."

Sibby sighed. "Alright."

Bobbi opened the page and began to read.

_"WARNINGS & RULES_

_Keep these in mind while you are on your trip, beginning, and starting!_

_1. Never mix dimensions accessories unless they have the same stuff._

_2. Don't seperate with the people you brought with._

_3. Remember, you don't need to worry about changing the destiny of the dimensions! It will not change the books, movies, shows, etc (if it is one of those) in our dimension._

_4. Don't skip around too much, you might not come back._

_5. Help when the dimension needs it. It's what comes with going to the dimension._

_6. Stay true to your friends. Don't betray them for people from the dimension you went to. This isn't your real home._

_7. Don't let people know about being a traveler, unless they see the book. Then they are a chosen one and can travel as well._

_8. Don't think that just because you can leave whenever you want, that you can cause mischief and do tons of things you would never be caught dead doing here._

_9. Have fun!_

_10. The most important rule: Be careful! You never know what could happen while leaving your home dimension and going to a new one._

_Also, keep in mind that your memory could be erased about this dimension, so you won't even remember about how to get back since you don't even remember there being another dimension besides the one you traveled too. It all depends on Karma. Your only hope is the book. But if you have bad karma, even the book may disappear. Also, if you go unconcsious, it's all part of the traveling. Don't worry._

_Warnings for taking a person with who isn't with you:_

_1. You have to imagine their life in that dimension yourself since they don't know._

_2. You must know them enough to think of their life in this dimension._

_3. Make sure they won't be scarred from what happens, and they would want this to happen._

_4. Tell them what happens._

_5. Make sure you and them end up in the same place, so you don't have to worry about finding them. And don't worry, as long as you get to the dimension, they will too."_

"Okay, it's a good thing we read the rules." Sibby sweatdropped.

"Told ya." Bobbi stuck her tongue out. "Ready?"

"What dimension?" Sibby asked.

"W.I.T.C.H."

"Good."

"Yes." everyone whispered. Bobbi cut the flashlight light and they all held hands and closed their eyes. "Om mane padme um, chun nin mon wan." they all chanted. A wind brushed against Bobbi's cheek, and she shivered.

"W.I.T.C.H.!" everyone yelled, and repeated it. Bobbi blew the candle out, and everyone thought it silence of what they wanted. Bobbi thought of Emi, and kept her eyes shut, so after she thought of her life, she thought of Emi, and knew she would want her name to be Miakoda. She then imagined what she'd look like, and everything else. The next thing she knew, she fell unconcsious.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Dang, this was a long one. In other news, 5 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter. : ) See ya then! Oh, and please check out my Inuyasha fanfic, "Seasons of Love," if you're an Inuyasha fan! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so here is Chapter 3 of Across Dimensions! I've updated both this story and M.A.G.I.C. today, so now all I need to do is update Seasons of Love! But... I probably won't get around to that. Oh well. At least 2 out of 3 isn't bad! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own everything in this story EXCEPT W.I.T.C.H. and everything in this dimension except the characters I've created.

* * *

"(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good."

-- Shania Twain, I'm Gonna Getcha Good

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Bobbi yawned and rolled over in her soft comfortable bed. Suddenly she heard someone yell, "Get up!" She yelped and rolled over to see a girl around fifteen. She had waist-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked . . . slightly familiar. Bobbi was so surprised, her mouth was literally hanging open at the site of the girl.

"What's your problem, Mika? You look like you've just seen a ghost." The girl rolled her eyes. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks . . ." Bobbi trailed off. Why did she call her Mika?

"M-Mika?" she heard a voice stutter in the doorway. A girl with mid-back length black hair in a side ponytail was standing there. "Bobbi?"

"Hm?" Bobbi looked up.

"Miakoda." The girl, Miakoda, held up a bracelet that said 'Miakoda' on it.

"Emi!" Bobbi exclaimed, jumping forward. "I remember now! The book!" She looked under the bed and sure enough there was Dimensions sitting by the wall.

"Dimensions? Oh man! It is real!" Emi exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yup. We went to the W.I.T.C.H. dimension, and I wanted to bring you with! Which means . . . looks like we're twins!" Bobbi exclaimed, grinning.

"How come Foxx didn't come with?" Emi, or now called Miakoda, asked.

"She doesn't like W.I.T.C.H., remember? When we go to another dimension, like oh say, Gundam Wing."

"Of course." Miakoda laughed. "Now who's the girl?"

"It must be my sister, Ann. I remember wishing that we had a closer age group . . . so she must be 15. I think I wanted to call her . . . Mimi." Bobbi, or now Mika, laughed. "I guess it might be because of Rent, and all our names start with M then."

"Okay . . . well, see ya at breakfast." Miakoda smiled, and walked out of the door. Mika took this time to look around at her surroundings. It was decorated blue-and-green all around. Blue shelves held her collection of books, her blue-and-green bed sheets, posters of puppies and kittens, her stuffed animals, and her antique desk and dresser. And there was her iPod next to her laptop, charging. Mika looked in the mirror and saw a W.I.T.C.H.-drawn person looking back at her. She had past-waist-length hair like Hay Lin's, except it was a little shorter and had pink highlights in her hair that looked like how Lola on Zoey 101 has her highlights.

She changed into a brown, white, and pink striped shoulder-baring sweater with white sleeves from her white tank-top under the sweater covering her shoulders, a brown rugged-looking belt that was around her sweater and hung loosely near the waist-line, a jean skirt with ragged edges at the end, and beige legwarmers that went almost up to her knees. She tied her hair in a half-ponytail and picked up her backpack. It had all the usual supplies in it, and she slipped in the Dimensions book. She then walked downstairs, where everyone was already seated and eating breakfast. She noticed a sign near the window across from the sink that read 'Lin's Kitchen'. Lin? she wondered.

"Oh! Your friends are here!" her mom called, pointing to the door where 6 girls stood. Miakoda and Mika stood up, and glanced at Mimi. She had also stood up. "Have a good day at school.

"Yeah." Mimi mumbled, and the 9 girls walked out into the cold.

"What is going on Bobbi!" Mimi exclaimed once they were outside. "I went to sleep in my dorm and woke up 4 years younger, and you 1 year older!"

"You remember! Then what about our parents!" Mika cried.

"I know this sounds totally kid-show-like of me to say, but I think it doesn't affect adults. They could be aware of it, but since they don't believe in magic, they forget." Miakoda pointed out.

"I actually agree. Now, are you that one girl, Emi?" One of the girls, most likely Sibby, asked.

"Yeah. From now on it's Miakoda, or Mia for short." Miakoda nodded.

"I'm Mika now." Mika nodded.

"Now I am known as Selena." Sibby nodded, winking. She looked exactly like Will except her hair was dark brown with fire red highlights.

"And I'm Kelly." Lizzie nodded. She had long dark brown hair in a half-bun, and her skin was more tan, along with being taller.

"The new name is Windows XP." another nodded. She had mid-back length brown hair and dark skin. Mika could tell she was Zody, because she looked like herself except with a hint of Irma-ish flair. "I'm just joking! It's Blu. Blu SquarePants."

"I'm Roxanne. Rochelle being my middle name. You can call me Roxy." Natasha, apparently, said. Her hair was straight, and it was a dark brown, almost black, color, and it was waist-length with a tiny bit of wave.

"I'm Bridget. I know, totally original." Bridget nodded, blowing at her nails. Her hair was longer and darker, and she was a little bit shorter than real life.

"And Carmen." Carmen nodded. She looked exactly the same except different because of the cartoon-style. She had shoulder-length brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and dark skin.

They followed the other kids to the school, and then they came face to face with something they never thought they'd see. Sheffield Institute. "I never thought I'd be this happy to go to school." Miakoda blinked.

"Middle schoolers. I can't believe I miss being back in college. See ya!" Mimi rolled her eyes and took off towards the High School side of the school.

"See you!" Selena and Bridget snickered, taking off towards the high school side.

"Oh my gosh! They turned 14 on us!" Mika exclaimed, her voice cracking.

"You know that's what they wanted." Roxy rolled her eyes, as the remaining 6 walked towards the school.

"This sucks!" Blu sighed.

"Even more sucks. The Guardians are all in High School by now! We're stuck in 8th grade!" Mika whined.

"8th grade?" Carmen gasped. "I thought we would stay the same age. I'm in 7th!"

"Don't worry, I'm in 7th too." Blu said, smiling slightly. The two went to the seventh grade hall, leaving Kelly, Roxy, Mika, and Miakoda with their mouths open.

"We should have planned ahead of time!" Mika threw her hands up.

"Oh man, how will we find our lockers!" Roxy asked.

"Time to read another chapter of Dimensions!"

"Without everyone?"

"We'll have to!" The four girls walked into the bathroom and Mika flipped through the pages. "Here we are, How to Live in This New Dimension."

_"You might be totally confused. Don't know where your locker is? Where the school is? Where ANYTHING is? This is stuff that of course you overlooked while focusing on journeying to the dimension. And don't worry. The Ones who overlook the Traveler's journeys make sure to take care of this stuff. All you have to do is think to yourself, "Where is ?" or "When is ?" etc. Fill in the blanks with what you want to know. It's that simple. Now, remember. You can only bring with the people you think of. However, necessities like Aunts and Uncles that you might have overlooked will be filled in, although they might not be the family you had in mind. Make sure to keep an open mind and not panic. When you panic, things that you need, like the locker combination, won't come to you. Keep your brain clear of anything that will make you nervous or anxious. And remember, this is not the dimension you normally live in. This is other people's dwellings. Don't let them onto you, and make sure not to spill anything, like your real name. They'll become suspicious. And although you may have figured it out, adults are immune to noticing about the switch in dimensions, unless of course you didn't bring them. Most adults don't believe in all that magic stuff, so even if they did notice, they'd think this was just a dream OR that they've always lived like this and they're minds are playing tricks on them. Either way, they'd ignore it. It'd be pushed from their minds and they would forget ever thinking about it. Sort of like Peter Pan. Now remember, this is all you need to know. Live normally. Achieve the goals you want to achieve. Have fun! Look to Tips for more information."_

Right as Mika finished, the bell rang and the group jumped up. The thought going through each of their heads were What is my first class?

Math.

Reading/Literature.

Computers.

The first thought appeared in Miakoda's and Mika's head. Next was Roxy, and then Kelly. "See you later." they called to eachother, taking off in different directions.

"You know what I realized?" Mika said as they walked into the Math classroom (they got directions by thinking about it.) and she opened her binder.

"Nani?" Miakoda yawned.

"We could have just looked at our schedules." Mika pointed to the paper slipped in the cover of the binder.

"Oh!" Miakoda sweatdropped as a paper fell out of her notebook that appeared as her schedule.

Time for school! Mika smiled to herself as the bell rang signaling for class to start.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I thought this chapter was pretty good. Anywho, I'm going to post chapter 4 once I finish chapter 5, and I add a chapter to Seasons of Love. n.n See you all later! And please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Woohoo! Finally getting around to writing chapter 4. Hope you guys like this one. : )

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is to be owned by poor lil ol' me. I do, however, own the 8 other characters in this fic. (too lazy to name them.)

* * *

"I'd hope Scott  
Would look up to me,  
Run the buisness of the family  
Have an evil empire,  
Just like his dear old dad  
Give him my love and the things he never had."

-- Dr. Evil (from Austin Powers 2), Just the Two of Us

* * *

Chapter Four

Okay, so school at Sheffield Institute was DEFINITELY not all it was shaped up to be. However, Mika had managed to successfully make a fool of herself in math class.

So, maybe asking for an autograph from Mrs. Rudolph _wasn't_ the best idea after all.

But hey, Mika was living her dreams, even if she wasn't in the same grade as the Guardians of the Veil that were so famous in Mika's dimension.

Mika just hoped Bridget and Selena were having better luck in 9th grade.

**XXX**

"Hey Selena?" Bridget said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh. My. God," was all Selena managed to get it. Here she was, standing in front of Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, and Hay Lin. The water, fire, and air guardians.

And was she dreaming this?

Hell no!

"God damn it, Selena!" Bridget growled, hitting her friend on the back of the head.

"What was that, Miss Sllaw?" Mr. Collins looked at Bridget and Selena.

"She said "Gosh darn it, Selena!"" Selena lied, grinning.

"Hm." Mr. Collins looked at them.

"Hi," Hay Lin said hesitantly, looking at the two girls.

"Oh my God!" Selena grinned, and jumped up and down in front of Bridget. "Hay Lin said hi! To me!"

"Like, oh my God!" Bridget said, in a prep voice as she jumped up and down, sarcastically. "Like, that is, like, so, like, cool!"

Selena looked at her.

"Like," Bridget finished.

**XXX**

Blu and Carmen walked into their 7th grade classroom, and Carmen sighed. Then she turned to Blu. "Hey… what are we learning?"

The teacher looked at them all, and said, "Please turn in your homework assignments."

"Doh!" Blu and Carmen exclaimed in unison, slapping their heads against their foreheads.

"Miss SquarePants? Miss Senoj? Is there a problem?"

"Oh my God!" Blu fell out of her chair laughing, and got up, shaking from laughing so hard.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"My last name," Blu said honestly, as she blinked.

The teacher just stood there for a while. "Well, alright. Do you have the homework assignments?"

Carmen looked down, and opened her binder. Inside was… her Literature homework! She took it out, and noticed a paper sticking out of Blu's folder. She grabbed it, and showed the two papers to the teacher. "Here!" she called.

The teacher took them, and glanced at each one. "Alright. Good work," she said, and put the papers in her folders.

Carmen and Blu glanced at each other. "So far, so good," they whispered, before turning back to the class.

**XXX**

It was lunch time. That was what Mika had always loved about Sheffield Institute. They had a break period, and at lunch period you got to eat outside!

Mika, Miakoda, Roxy, and Kelly sat under a tree, eating the food they had gotten from the cafeteria. "Any sign of Selena or Bridget?" Kelly asked.

"I haven't seen them. And what about Blu or Carmen?" Roxy also asked.

Everyone shook their heads, and returned to their eating. Suddenly Mika paled, staring ahead of her. Miakoda, who was sitting opposite Mika, glanced at her now-sister. "What's up?" she asked, turning around, and her face paled also.

Under a tree like the one the girls were sitting under, were the five Guardians of the Veil: Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin.

They were having a conversation, and Hay Lin was doodling on her hand. Mika guessed they were around 15 to 16 now, since that was how old they were in the comics in Italy, or at least, Mika thought that.

Deciding not to make total asses of themselves, the group turned back to eating. "Hey, I have a question." Miakoda looked up, "Did you wish for us to be magic or anything, Mika?"

"Actually, I did." Mika put down her food.

"What element?"

"Well, I believe I wished you were Light, and I was Gravity," Mika said thoughtfully, and looked at Kelly and Roxy. "I'm guessing you didn't wish anything like that."

"Actually, I did." Kelly tapped her chin. "I think I chose Nature, if that's even an element."

Everyone looked at Roxy. "I don't believe any of that sort of stuff," Roxy said. "I mean, I know we're in this dimension, and they are magic, but I just don't like magic."

Mika couldn't help but roll her eyes. Roxy didn't believe in the zodiac either. She was Christian. But her friends didn't mind, that was just who she was. But sometimes she just got a little too into it.

Selena, Bridget, Blu, and Carmen popped up a little while later, for they had eaten inside, and had only just come out now.

After talking to them, Mika found out that Blu had wished to be the Guardian of Ocean/Weather, and Selena wished to have Spirit. Bridget, Carmen, and Roxy are the only ones who didn't wish for anything like that.

And okay, so maybe the elements they wished for weren't _real_ elements. But they still liked them, and they hoped the wish had come true.

"Okay, maybe we should meet at my house after school," Mika said, after they were done conversing.

"Good idea," Selena, Kelly, and Roxy agreed. The rest nodded their head, and the bell rang, signaling the end of both lunch and break period. The three groups separated, and returned to their graded wing.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I know, this was a short chapter. I mean, I always try to write at least 4 pages, but I just couldn't focus on this one. So, this is sort of like an extra chapter. The next one will most likely be longer, so keep watch! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's chapter 5 of Across Dimensions n.n It took me a while to get inspiration for this chapter, but I think I finally got it. Anywho, here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., although I do own the concept of this story along with the extra characters.

* * *

"Baby tell me is this good for you  
Cause for it's a dream come true  
I think about you both day and night  
If this is wrong I don't care if I'm right."

-- Hoku, Oxygen

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Mika walked down the sidewalk after school had ended, Miakoda right next to her. "I just hope we don't wake up and this will end up being a dream," Miakoda said thoughtfully.

"Somehow I know when it's real life. Like, if I have a dream, I usually don't think if it's real life because dreams that seem long take only a little while. And then if I do think 'is this a dream, or reality?' I know it's a dream right away," Mika explained.

"Hm."

"Slow down!" came a voice from behind them. The two twins turned around to see Mimi jogging towards them. "How long are we going to be _stuck_ here?" the girl asked, wrinkling her nose.

"As long as I want to." Mika smirked; she had never had this much power over her sister before. Back in their real life, they had a literal Lilian-Cornelia relationship, Mika being Lilian. Both pairs were 7 years apart. However, now that Mika was older, they had a more mature relationship. And now they were even closer, being only 1 year apart.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "On the bright side, I found Julie and Emma, so I guess you didn't totally think shit about my life."

"That's because I'm such an angelic sister," Mika said, flapping her arms softly like wings.

"Okay, I'm going to ditch you now," Mimi said, staring blankly.

"Yeah, okay," Mika said, sweat dropping as the older girl walked quickly down the sidewalk and turned a corner.

"STOP SINGING THE SONG!" a girl yelled at a boy with dark skin and curly short brown hair. The girl was recognised as Selena, and the boy looked oddly familiar…

"Did you bring _Mark_ here?" Selena growled.

"How do you know that's him?" Mika asked, surprised.

"He started singing one of his perverted songs! I just hope you didn't have Zack come here or we'll be screwed."

"Literally?"

"Oh, ha-ha," Selena said with a dry and sarcastic voice.

"And yeah, I did bring Zack here. I mean, come _on_, you can't separate the bond between Mark and Zack," Mika said.

"Or maybe it's because you have a crush on _both_ of them," Selena sneered.

Miakoda just stared at the fight which obviously had something to do with everyone in their school.

"Hey! It's Jeremy and Marco! Which one are you going with now? I can't seem to pick up!" Mika said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Selena exclaimed. "They are _both_ skaters! And did you actually bring them here?" She looked around wildly.

"Yes! And I brought both because you also can't separate that friendship," Mika sighed, looking down at her feet. Although Mark and Zack had a small part in the crush spot in her head, there was someone else.

It was the one Selena had been going out with for over a month. It was the African American boy that Selena had just run up to and kissed on the cheek.

It was Jeremy.

**XXX**

"Okay, people. We need to recap before we start this meeting," Selena said, sounding organized.

"Kenny's dead, Feeny's dead, we're trapped inside with the killer!" Mika exclaimed.

"No Boy Meets World jokes." Selena sighed.

"That reminds me!" Mika jumped up. "I have to tape that Boy Comet to see if it's really a spoof of Boy Meets World!"

The girl disappeared for a moment upstairs, and then reappeared, also holding Dimensions now. "The only chapters we haven't read now are Personal Experiences, How to Get Back, Tips, FAQ, Information on the Author, What to Know, and Have You Enjoyed Your Stay? Are there any of these we should read now?"

"Hm… how about we look at FAQ, Tips, and What to Know," Miakoda said, sitting cross-legged across from Mika.

Mika opened the book to FAQ. "Okay…

_Now, you may be asking yourself hundreds of questions while you're in this new and strange world. Here are some Frequently Asked Questions, and then you can choose the ones you're wondering about and read the answers in the following pages._

_I've been seeing people who are from my real world, but I haven't wished for them to come. How did this happen?_

_Some of my family acts different in these different dimensions. How is that?_

_How can I fix a rule I've accidentally broken?_

_What if I can't get back, and I haven't done anything wrong that would give me bad karma?_

_Everything is just like the house in my real world. So why is my most special possession, my MacBook, not here?_

_How are bands in my real world still in this new dimension?_

_What if I got back but one of my friends got stuck in the dimension?_

_Does any evidence of what went on in this new dimension, like if I video taped things in the dimension, show up in the real world?"_

"How about we look at the answer to the first question?" Selena suggested, so Mika turned a page.

"_There are two answers to this question. The first is that you may have been thinking of them unconsciously when you were going through the portal to the new dimension. The second being that, to start, you know how things like your room have stayed the same except for of course everything that had to do with this dimension, like the books that the dimension is based on? Well, they traveled here because they are part of your life. And people like your friends are also part of your life, so they may have come too to make a cameo appearance. So take advantage of having the people here too. And don't worry, the majority of the people who you let come unconsciously didn't even know what happened, so you won't have to explain things."_

"Okay… now how about the question about the band in the real world being in the new dimension?" Kelly suggested, but just then Mika's parents came into the room with a familiar girl trailing behind.

_Hay Lin!_ Mika screamed in her head. _Wait a minute… my last name is Lin… so that means I must have wished us cousins or something!_

As if to prove this suspicion, Mika's mum said, "Mika, Mia, your cousin is here to visit for a while."

Mika immediately stuffed the Dimensions book into her green bag, and pushed the bag behind her. "Hi Hay Lin," they both said in robotic twin tones.

"Hi guys." Hay Lin waved to them.

**XXX**

"Okay, I read this in a story once. You ask the question, and turn on the radio, except we can just use my iPod. The song is the answer to your question," Mika said, taking her iPod out, plugging in the speakers, and setting it on the ground in her room.

"Ooh, can I go first?" Bridget asked. Mika nodded, and the girl said, "Okay… does Selena _really_ like Jeremy over Marco?"

"'_Cause he'll be givin' it gangsta, givin' it gangsta love,"_ the iPod speakers sang, playing Gangsta Love by S Club.

"Would that be a yes?" Blu snorted, and Hay Lin laughed.

Selena's face paled.

"Well then…" Mika tried not to laugh. "Selena, you do the next one."

"Meh, okay… hm… what is Carmen thinking right now?" Carmen's facial expression remained unchanged as Mika skipped to the next song.

"_This has been a total bloody disaster,"_ was the start of Always Look on the Bright Side of Life from Monty Python.

"Never go in Carmen's head," Mika joked, and Carmen just gave her usual glance at the girl, which basically said 'you better leave me alone or I'll beat you up.' Everyone thought of Carmen as the toughest, because even though she was the most quiet, she could beat anyone up, except for of course Bridget.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Mika got up and walked over, pressing TALK and pressing the gray cordless to her ear. "Lin residence," she said, coming closely to substituting her new last name with Lesleh. "Mika speaking."

"Hello Mika." Mika didn't recognise the voice at all. She wondered who it was, but she didn't have to wait for the answer for long. "Is Hay Lin there?"

_It must be Hay Lin's mom, Jean Lin or something like that. God, I'm a such a sucky W.I.T.C.H. fan,_ Mika thought, before holding the phone out to the Asian American girl. "Hay Lin, phone for you."

Hay Lin got up and walked over. Her side mainly consisted of yes, no, and okay. "Bye mum, love you," she finally said, hanging up. She picked up her magenta messenger bag and walked towards the door. "I have to go," she said, remaining cheerful. "See you tomorrow." She disappeared, leaving the seven dimension travelers.

"Okay, now we can get down to business with this whole Dimensions deal," Bridget said right when they were alone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay, chapter is complete! This makes me happy. Well, this actually got no writer's block; I knew everything I was going to say in this chappie. I was just being lazy about when I finished it. (And I was busy on YouTube.) Next chapter might be short. But who knows. (shrug) See ya next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: _Wewt, that's right. Chapter 6 of Across Dimensions is here, so you bettah have no fear! Hehe, anyhow, I'm so happy now that I'm finally back into fan fiction stage. Yay!_

_Anyway, I actually have some good ideas for this story, so no need to worry. This might actually be a pretty short story, considering they have many more dimensions to go to, and the story definitely won't end for a while. Er, anyway, on with this fricken chapter!_

**Chapter Six**

**_"We're the type of girls who will break out laughing in dead silence because of something that happened the day before."_ **-- **Lizzie Cheryl Forbes (Alias: Kelly Zelma Bray), quoting a saying that describes their friendship.**

They sat in a circle, glancing at each other. Selena was holding a notebook, and was writing with a pen as she said, "The date is February 10, 2006. Or at least, as far as we know." She glanced at the rest of them, and then placed the notebook in the middle next to Dimensions.

"I really still can't believe we're here," Bridget managed to whisper, and Mika nodded. Miakoda was on one side of her, with Selena on the other.

"I can't believe everyone thinks my name is Blu," Blu said, giggling.

"There's still Tips and What to Know." By now Mika had the book open and was flipping through the pages.

"What about What to Know?" Kelly said.

"It's just crap that we already read." Mika nodded and closed it again, but then suddenly grinned. "Some of us wished for powers. Anyone care to see if theirs work?"

"Oh my God me!" Miakoda practically screamed, jumping up. But, so much excitement seemed to be enough to trigger her power, as a light flickered on and off.

"I guess the magic dimension people took the whole Guardian of Light thing literally," Blu snickered, and Kelly laughed.

"Wait!" Mika said again. All these ideas of how to spend time in the W.I.T.C.H zone was flooding her brain. "We should try and transform!"

"Hopefully this is dimension is the comics version so we can transform without the heart." Miakoda rolled her eyes and everyone, excluding Bridget, Carmen, and Roxy, closed their eyes and concentrated.

Holy crap, so this is what it felt like. Mika felt this warm energy flowing around her and she felt her arms wrap around her legs unconsciously as she rolled into a ball. She was transforming. The impossible was happening. She was becoming a Guardian of the Veil.

Almost instantly the warm feeling evaporated. Somehow she felt different though. Almost cautiously, she looked down.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

She was wearing a purple and green get-up. And it was funky, just the way she liked it. To be descriptive, her top was purple, stomach-baring, and one side was long-sleeved while the other was short-sleeved. She also had a turquoise mini-skirt, with the turquoise-and-green striped leggings, along with purple legwarmers that went right up to her knees. Awesome.

Selena, Kelly, Miakoda, and Blu were also transformed. Selena had on a funky purple tube top, but it appeared she had on a purple and turquoise striped long-sleeved shirt under it, and she also had on a turquoise mini-skirt, with the normal leggings.

Meanwhile Kelly had on a purple dress with long sleeves, and just one turquoise stripe going down the front, a little off-center to the left.

Blu's was definitely different. She had purple pants, with a turquoise belt, along with a turquoise top with turquoise-and-green striped tight arm warmers.

And of course, Miakoda's was no different from the other's. She had a shoulder-baring short-sleeved turquoise top with a purple uneven skirt, and purple boots.

Roxy, Carmen, and Bridget were completely surprised. "This is so impossible," Bridget said, standing completely still. Carmen didn't say anything, and Roxy looked totally appalled, like they were doing the devil's work.

"Pinch me, I am dreaming!" Mika said in a Chandler-tone, spinning around.

Unlike in the shows where someone would, nobody did.

"I always believed something like this would happen, but I actually never REALLY thought it would!" Miakoda gasped, and Selena and Mika nodded in agreement.

"Now for the powers!" Selena said, and closed her eyes. A black energy surrounded her and a force field wrapped around her.

"What does spirit have to do with a force field?" Roxy asked.

Selena was laughing. "I don't know, but this is so cool!" she exclaimed, as happy as she could ever be.

Mika was already floating, obviously taking away the gravity around her, causing her to fly. Then there was Blu, her eyes closed.

"Blu, are your powers not working?" Kelly asked, swiping her hand in front of the girl's face.

She opened her eyes and smirked. Outside, it started raining. Lightning streaked through the sky and Miakoda squeaked. Suddenly Kelly's head jerked. "Who said that?"

"Nobody talked," Selena said, trying to stop laughing.

"It was a male voice. It came from… over there!" Kelly pointed.

Right at one of Mika's cats, Tommy.

"My cat," Mika said, glancing at Kelly. "Yeah right, it's not like--"

"Nature!" Selena exclaimed. "Animals are part of nature! Lizzie, er, Kelly, can talk to animals!"

Kelly's brown eyes lit up happily. Everyone then glanced at Miakoda, who hadn't yet distributed her power.

Miakoda sighed, and held up her hand. A ball of light was floating right above the palm. "Radical," Mika whispered.

"So, how come you all seem oh so trained with your powers?" Bridget asked, crossing her arms.

"Probably because we all thought about it, and always thought about how we would use our powers, except for Kelly, who hasn't thought about it much. That's probably why she seemed so surprised when she heard Tommy talk. What did he say, anyway?" Mika asked her.

"It was random babble really, since animals aren't as smart as us. He said, 'Pee mark territory.'"

Mika's eyes narrowed. Tommy was the reason their house always smelled so horrid. "Damnit Tommy!" she exclaimed. Suddenly Hay Lin walked in.

"Okay, as I was walking home, it started raining and it's closer to here than--" Hay Lin stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the sight before her. "Holy crap."

"Yeah, give it a couple minutes and you'll be about where we are," Bridget told her. Hay Lin glanced at her.

"Yes, finally!" Mika exclaimed. "Now we can tell you our story!"

Hay Lin raised her eyebrows. "Now there's a story?"

"Yes!" Mika sat down, along with everyone else, and she started with finding the book, Dimensions. Once she was done, Hay Lin just sat still.

"So, our whole lives are a book?" Hay Lin asked quietly. "Even private stuff?"

"Well, at least everything kid appropriate," Selena reminded her.

"And in your world, everyone knows about us being guardians?"

"Yeah, but of course, they just think it's fake," Carmen said.

"But of course, I didn't," Mika said cheerfully. "Because everything, even movies and book, have a reality to them. Because even if you don't know, there are other worlds. Ideas for books can't just pop out of nowhere. They come from somewhere. Other dimensions. But everyone should stay in their own dimension, unless, of course, someone finds the book. The chosen ones. Us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The eight girls, along with Hay Lin, walked into the Silver Dragon. There, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia were waiting.

Mika glanced at Selena, who then nudged Blu with her elbow. The three of them sat down at the table while the remaining five stood.

Apparently, Hay Lin had told the four what had happened the day before. Now they had wanted to meet with the group.

"So, you come from another dimension?" Cornelia asked disbelievingly.

"Don't diss the idea," Will reminded her. "We've been to other dimensions. Don't tell me you've forgotten Metamoor."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed. "No, I haven't. I don't have a crap memory like Irma."

Irma glared at her, but remained silent for once, sipping her glass of water.

Mika had her hair tied back in two high pigtails, and she had on a long-sleeved turtleneck under a short-sleeved sweatshirt, with a striped skirt and legwarmers over leggings.

"So, what there must be many more dimensions than what we originally thought," Hay Lin suggested. "In fact, dimensions could be made up just by thinking about them. The second you get an idea for a world, the dimension could be created. It's like it's all just a dream, but yet real, all at the same time."

"Almost impossible to describe by science," Kelly muttered.

"Correction, it _is_ impossible," Bridget said.

"That's because it's not science," Mika replied. "It's magic. No other explanation. The world is unexplained. Think about it: Earth is part of the universe, a never-ending black space. Just thinking about the universe puts things in perspective. Our dimension itself is filled with mysteries."

"Yet you don't believe in God," Roxy said, shaking her head.

"I'd rather believe in magic than one being who created everything," Mika said crossly, but refused to start an argument with Roxy. So she just turned back to W.I.T.C.H.

"But, what is it exactly that you're doing here?" Taranee asked, and Miakoda and Carmen exchanged glances.

"We just chose to come here first. But yet, I think something puts ideas into our head. Destiny, fate, anything. So, maybe we had to come here first for a reason," Mika suggested.

"I had a dream last night," Carmen said quietly. Everyone looked at her.

"There was a woman… she had these gray eyes that looked blank and evil at the same time, and I saw this old-fashioned world, and everything seemed to be in chaos. And this blonde girl was in a prison."

"Metamoor," Will breathed.

"Elyon," Cornelia said.

"I had the same dream," Hay Lin piped up, then broke the serious air by saying, "Woah, deja-vu."

"We have to go to Metamoor," Will and Mika said at the same time.

"NO!" Roxy exclaimed. "I'm not going!"

"Roxy…" Kelly said, trying to calm her down.

"Magic is evil!" Roxy said. "I want to go home." She disappeared out of the Chinese restaurant, and suddenly Selena paled, well, as much as she could pale with her medium skin.

"Mika…" she whispered. "Something is wrong."

"What?" Mika asked, debating herself rather she should follow Roxy. But Roxy needed to be alone.

"We didn't follow two of the warnings." Her best friend continued to whisper. "One was that we shouldn't be separated."

"Roxy will come back," Mika said.

"That's not it," Selena said, getting annoyed. She pulled out the book from Mika's backpack.

"Woah, what is that?" Hay Lin asked, and Irma nodded, standing up.

"What is what?" Will asked.

"Yeah, are you guys starting to lose it?" Cornelia asked.

"Don't you see it? The book!" Taranee exclaimed.

Mika opened it to warnings, and her face too paled, even more than usual. "Don't tell anyone about being a traveler unless they can see the book." She looked up. "Will and Cornelia can't see the book."

"We just broke an important rule!" Miakoda exclaimed.

**000**

Carmen and Bridget, the non-Guardians, went after Roxy, while the rest prepared to go to Kandrakar. "This is so cool," said Miakoda grinning, despite the recent events.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Cornelia muttered. Everyone had agreed that Will and Cornelia should get their memories wiped about anything about Travelers. They would still, however, have the memory of the eight girls, since they had apparently known them all their lives anyway. After Will and Cornelia had that part of their memory erased, Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee would lead the five new Guardians to Metamoor to find out what Carmen and Hay Lin's dream meant.

"I'm surprised Will isn't one of them," said Selena. Will had always been her favourite character. While Mika got to hang with Hay Lin, and Blu with Irma, Selena wouldn't be able to fight along side her favourite character. Mika put her arm around Selena's shoulder.

"You'll still be able to talk to her. Although we'll probably go home after this," Mika replied.

Will concentrated on the Heart, and after everyone had transformed, they were just about ready to go to Kandrakar.

"Dude, there are ten of us Guardians now," Irma said in awe.

Cornelia shook her head. "It took you that long to count?"

"No!" Irma said. "It just takes me a while to notice things…"

Mika shook her head. "Not technically, while Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee may have a vague memory of us when we leave, we won't be Guardians, and no one will remember our existence. It's just like Dimensions said: Nothing can change what happens in, for your case, the book. But, if someone finds out about us being Travelers and they're not one themselves, somehow it's going to screw up. The book didn't say, but something bad will happen."

"Can't we help you with the battle before our memories are wiped, though?" asked Cornelia.

"No," said Will, shaking her head. "We'll be helping with the Traveler's fate and that could severely damage the universe."

"We all sound like a fricken science-fiction soap opera," said Irma with disgust. Hay Lin laughed at her best friend's comment.

"Ah, Guardians, I was expecting you," said the Oracle when they arrived at Kandrakar.

"Oracle," said Will, looking like she was getting ready to tell the story.

"No need, I've been watching you," he said, putting his hand up to silence her. "And I'm disappointed with the five of you."

"Which five?" piped up Irma.

"The newcomers. Mika, you made a dangerous mistake by allowing Will and Cornelia to find out about the book. But I am willing to erase their certain memories for you, although I'm not quite sure if it will help."

"But you're all-knowing!" exclaimed Selena. "Can't you tell us how telling non-Travelers will affect the universe?"

"You must learn it on your own," the Oracle said, closing his eyes. Hay Lin and Blu exchanged glances. The Oracle opened his eyes again and looked at the blonde and red-head.

"Step forward, Keeper of the Heart and Guardian of Earth."

Note: **Extra specially long chapter, since it's the Holidays. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Took me a little longer, since I had writer's block, but I managed to finish it. Now please make my Holiday special by leaving a review! (: **


End file.
